Infinite
by wildfire.lights
Summary: Makorra. Because it's raw, and spontaneous, and undecided. But that's just how love goes.30 Day Writing Challenge, a month late, BUT WHO CARES?
1. Beginning

**A/N: So you're probably wondering, why is she starting a whole new story for whole new prompts? I just am xD I finally found the origin of the list, and I've already fell in love with about 90% of the prompts. First Prompt? Beginning(Yea, I know this is like a month late...but who cares? REBEL!)  
**

_"Some friendships are so strong, they can even transcend lifetimes."_

The first time she sees him it's like an _Oh! _sort of stunned feeling. The sharp lines of his jaw and amber glints in his eyes seem so familiar in a warm and welcoming way.

She's eager to communicate, to interact with this stoic firebender who seems like he couldn't care less if she was there.

His bending is even more amazing in real life. Mako moves with the grace of a waterbender, the determination of an earthbender, and the passion of a firebender. Watching him in action gives her a sudden need to impress the guy, which might be harder than it seems.

When he steps off the platform, a flurry of compliments flutter in her mind along with the butterflies in her stomach (which is the complete opposite of what Korra's used to).

But then he opens his mouth and shatters the moment completely, proving that he is the exact opposite of warm and welcoming. The butterflies lie dead, stabbed by surprise and disappointment, and the need to impress is only fueled more by hurt.

_"Oh, you're still here?"_

_"Oh, you're still a jerk?"_

Despite his standoffish behavior, Korra's certain that she belongs with the two bending brothers, no matter how frustrating or rude the older one may seem.

It's just this feeling of _rightness_ that continues to pull her towards this place (she's certain that Mako feels it too). And looking back, she realizes that the fates may have had their part in this.

When Korra brings up this topic a few months later, Mako shrugs sheepishly as his cheeks flare up. He knows that there was no excuse for his behavior, but who cares really? They're in love now and that's all that matters.

But when Korra discusses it, she says she knew from the start that he was meant for her. After all, she's the Avatar. The same feeling happened with Aang too, as she learns from her "spiritual endeavors".

So past all the fights and angst and scorched curtains, there are laughs and smiles and kisses and love. This is just how real love is. It's far from perfect, but it so much better than that. Because it's raw, and spontaneous, and undecided, but infinitely wonderful at the same time.

As Korra smiles into a kiss and presses her lips against his, they both mutually decide that that's just how love goes.


	2. Accusation

**A/N: Prompt 2...ACCUSATION!  
**

"Where's my scarf."

Korra nervously fidgets and tugs on a stray lock of hair as she steps back a couple of feet.

"Scarf? What scarf? I've never seen a scarf? You're delusional! What's a scarf?"

Mako inhales and exhales slowly as to not set of any fights. He doesn't feel comfortable without the worn wool slung across his shoulders, and misses the familiar peek of red that used to hang on the edges of his vision.

"My. Scarf. It's red and old and has extreme sentimental value."

Korra laughs nervously while sneaking a discreet glance out the window, hoping to see Bolin.

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about."

"Korra, you're a _terrible_ liar."

"I can't be lying if I'm telling the truth!"

The one trait Korra has never really mastered is hiding her emotions. Every single shift in her movement practically screams out what she's feeling, and she's not afraid to let it show either.

Until now.

Because right now, Bolin is probably halfway across the city searching for a tattered red scarf tied around a pesky fire ferret. It had started out as a harmless joke (Let's see how Pabu looks in Mako's scarf!) that seemed completely innocent as the firebender snored away on the couch. But Pabu's fur was slick and greasy from the lack of bathing in the summertime heat, and pretty much impossible to catch.

So as Korra smiles anxiously and attempts to still absolutely still as to not trigger any tempers, she screams on the inside, begging for some spiritual intervention.

_!  
_

Just as it looks like Mako is about to start spitting fire, Bolin slams the door open and rushes in, all sweaty from his little rescue mission around Republic City, clutching a scarf and fire ferret.

"Went out...clean...surprise...Korra..."

"Spit it out Bo!"

After Bolin regains his breath, he plops down on the couch which sags under his weight.

"We, eer, wanted it to be a surprise!"

"Yea a surprise!"

Korra finally catches on, smiling wildly as if to convey the whole message of "surprise!".

"It was...Bolin's idea!"

Mako pauses to consider this for a moment, then sighs.

"Fine, if that's what say so."

When Mako leaves the room, Bolin and Korra both exhale in relief and start guffawing.

"He actually...he actually believed it!"

"I know! Your brother is so-!"

Then suddenly, a voice from the next room sends them both stick-straight and alert.

"Hey guys...why does my scarf smell like Pabu?"


End file.
